another road
by Victoriousbeauty
Summary: 'This whispering voice in my head is guiding me I hear them leading me to better end away from a hurt I might had to face I know it but I still question is it just a trap'...what would happen if loki tried to change the future so that his mother wont die what would change and would he save her?


Hi

just for the record english is my third language so you understand what I mean have been warned I am open to anyone who would point my faults so to make this better,but please be gentel OKAY?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character.

* * *

 ** _Prologue: the first Carrefour:_**

'Hear me out, do it, do you listen,DO IT'

This whispers again, the same voice.

I focused I wanted to know what it was saying exactly.

'Do it, do it 'the voice hissed but I could only ask "do what?" I waited for an answer that I knew would never come but it downed on me that I will know soon enough .All I have to do is wait and I have enough time for that being in prison until Odin decides my final punishment.

*o* - *o*

The chitauri were flying everywhere causing chaos he should have liked it but no matter what he just felt numb he didn't feel the satisfaction he should have he was god of mischief and chaos but neverthless nothing thrilled him.

That's when Thor came to him asking him to stop this madness he is truly naïve if he thought that his words will stop me.

"It's too late now "I found myself saying.

He then putted his hand in the back of my neck I always enjoyed his touch when he said that we can do it together I had the urge to impale I dagger in him but that's when I heard the voice for the first time.

'don't do it, please I beg you, don't do it' this voice was it Thor no it wasn't he is still looking at me waiting for my answer I felt my hand move on its own I truly thought I was going to stab him but that voice controlled me next I found myself holding his hand that was supporting my neck in agreement.

What am I doing? I feel like this is right but in the same time it shouldn't be like this, I just collapsed I felt my brother sitting beside me I can feel concern in his voice …. **huh it's been so long since I referred to him as my brother**.

"Loki! What's wrong Loki? " he asked frankly at lost.

I found myself saying "I am sorry ,brother, I will be fine" he smiled at me I couldn't make what he said after that I saw darkness and the hand of Thanos on my face he was tightening his grip while I felt my whole body burning I was shocked from it to find my brother looking at me still talking I only could make "…I will stay with you " but my head was back to what I just saw that was a threat it wasn't just a hallucination I braced myself and got up leaning on Thor he just stayed there looking at me concerned "I think I will take you up in your offer" I said "let's take care of this problem and get back home "his hand found my shoulder and squeezed it in acknowledgement.

"Can you shut it "he asked pointing at the Tesseract I shook my head.

"And I think it's best we take care of them all here and now, even Heimdal couldn't see them but only as a shadow "he nodded at me.

That's when iron man decided to come "so did you reconcile" he said in sarcasm Thor came in front of me "yes and we will take care of this together " tony looked at me suspiciously I can't blame him though ,I kept our eyes locked until he putted his helmet back "let's talk later now we should continue killing the mess you made while having a sibling fight" I couldn't help myself but smile at the his words ,he looked at me again then he took flight I couldn't understand the reason for that look because his face was concealed .

We started fighting ,the avengers all surprised at their unexpected new help and there were a few stray bullets and arrows and even a hit from a hulk but in the end everything went smoothly the Chitauri actually were so weak I felt ashamed.

In the end I was standing surrounded by the avengers they all looked tiered the captain spook first "So…why the change in the heart ?did you make out" "don't tell me this all was just a brotherly fight and now you are cool again" Natasha said boredom in her voice but her stance betrayed nothing but hostile .I couldn't help it I smiled tony then came forward and I saw an uneasiness in Thor's face I looked at him "the allfather must be really angry at me now" I deliberately ignored all their questions and looked at my brother " I am sorry I will accept any punishment when we get back "I lowered my head "brother I don't think there is a need for that you helped us here" Thor's eyes were honest "I don't think Odin will think the same " that's when I looked at the other avengers cutting my brother from saying anymore "I apologize " they all looked at me speechless I think they didn't expected me to say that well I didn't expect that too but I just feel like I am no longer in control of myself I feel It's wrong but right in the same time like before when I heard that voice I feel like an outsider watching a show before me.

but who's voice is that so familliare so demanding so in control...

I felt a movement beside me that made me snap I think I was so lost in my thoughts for a while that's why Thor had come beside me worried he looked at me I kept our gazes locked but finally I broke it looking down

"let's go home" I said "right away "he said rapidly I could feel his smile in his voice that was when the other avengers got back from their shock tony spoke first this time "so I think that's it but next time when you decide to fight please do it elsewhere" I glared at him he looked shocked and was instantly in defensive mood I could see it in his eyes the distrust and I could feel Thor hands on me tense.

"but there is no fun in that" I shrugged the iron man snorted I smiled at him and said more relaxed this time and with a teasing tone"next time we will fight won't be soon as I think the allfather punishment won't be trivial maybe even after you die and your children will inherit your flashy costumes I will look forward to it" he laughed still eyeing me but less hostil this time and the other avengers looked torn between getting worried or offended

Thor's hand on me tightened I looked at him "let's go" he said I just nodded he said his goodbyes to his friends and that's the last I saw before we were pulled back to Asgard.

* * *

I hope you liked it I am planning this to be a long story but I change my mind a lot so don't take it for granted.

And finally thanks to those who are reading this.


End file.
